Through the Looking Glass
by DecipherRayne
Summary: What would happen if a new character was added..or more or less forgotten and was the reason that certain things happened in forks? A young halfbreed has found her way to Fork's in search of her only living relative;Read more to find what lies ahead.


**Hey readers. I hope you enjoy this new story and first chapter. For thoughs who like shorter stories than this is not for you, because I'm basing this story off all the books ..I'm goning to try and get everything to the last detail ok. And its goning to be different since there is an OC so enjoy and be nice in the reviews. Love Rayne Blood.**

**New Arrival**

She walked for miles, searched for centuries, and finally found what she was looking for. She walked down the dark foggy road, stopping and reading a sign which said" Welcome to Forks". A smirk pulled the corners of her pale lips, and she continued on her way.

When she made her way into town it was still pretty grey, put people awoke and started their day. As she wandered through the small town, she noticed a motorcycle store and made note to check it out after. She made her way to the hospital, gliding passed the doors, and stood in front of the receptionist.

"Oh! Can I help you?"

"Yes. I'd like to see Dr. Cullen." The receptionist pursed her lips and turned around, to the files behind her.

"What's your name?"

"It's-"

"What?" She turned around to see no one. The girl slid back into the hall with all the doctor's offices. She slowly passed each one, sniffing the air, searching for the sweet scent of vampire. She finally found the room and entered it, taking a seat in the big black chair. As the door opened she spun around to face Carlisle.

"Long time no see," she smiled. Carlisle stood shocked in the door way.

"Erika? What…what are you doing here? You're only suppose to find me if something happened." Erika rose to her feet and toyed with the little figures on the shelves.

"Something happened," she replied with a flat tone.

"What happened?" Erika kept her back to him.

"They were killed. Her by werewolves, him by vampires." Carlisle sat down in shock. He put his face in his hands.

"They're after me...have been for awhile now, you're my only guardian." Carlisle sighed. He picked up his phone.

"Jill. Cancel all appointments, a family issue just came up." He hung up the phone, and grabbed his things. Grabbing her, he slowly pulled her out of the hospital and into his black Mercedes.

**Erika's P.O.V.**

We drove in silence. My gaze drifted to the whizzing trees that passed by. We took sharp turns down the wavy road, before stopping suddenly in a driveway. I had been used to fast vehicles that stopped abruptly.

"Come on." I climbed out of the car and glided up the stairs. I waited for Carlisle to enter first. Once the door was open I whizzed passed him, darting into the kitchen than to the living room. Jumping on the chair, I shoved chips past my hungry lips.

"Could I have everyone down in the living room please?" The room was full before he had even finished.

"Oh God! What's that smell?" A big muscular guy asked, scrunching his face in disgust.

"Everyone I'd like you to meet Erika…my niece." Everyone faced me. I smiled and waved, while swallowing the fatty substance.

"Wait, but she's a m-" The blond was cut off.

"She's a vampire too."

"But how?" A small girl asked.

"Her mother is my sister."

"But?" The more motherly one stepped in.

"My sister was the only vampire that could reproduce."

"But she's a mutt!" called the big vampire.

"Emmett!"

"Niece or not she's an enemy!" He growled about to launch himself at me. But quicker than he could blink, I had him pinned to the wall by his throat.

"I'm only an enemy if you make me one." I released him and returned to my seat. "I'm a half-breed. So what? I'm neither good nor bad. But I'll only respect those who respect me".

"So why is she here?" A copper haired vampire asked.

"Her parents were murdered because of their races...and what they produced."

"Their love was forbidden."

"I'm sorry for your loss," replied the copper haired guy.

"Thank you." I smiled.

"She will be going to school with you so-"

"Wait! I didn't agree to go to school!"

"You need to if you're going to live here." I sighed.

"Now. Who would like to show her the ropes?" Everyone was quiet.

"I'll do it. I could learn a lot from her." The copper headed teen and I looked at each other.

"Alright than, that's all. Enjoy your stay Erika." With that everyone retreated.

"Thanks." I smiled.

"I'm Edward by the way." He stuck out his hand and I shook it.

"Erika."

"Interesting. Your skin's warm?" I smiled at his amusement.

"Yeah. It's weird. Around vampires my wolf scent and body is strong, and around werewolves it's the opposite."

"That's pretty cool." He smiled.

"So the people who killed your parents are after you?"

"Yeah." I lowered my gaze.

"Well then, when you introduce yourself say Cullen, so they don't get any leads." I nodded.

"Hey, do you think you could drive me into town? I want to get myself a vehicle."

"Sure." He grabbed his keys and we headed out.

**End of P.O.V**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They arrived in town. Everyone who looked and greeted Edward, looked in confusion at Erika.

"They're probably going to start rumors, or all know about me by tonight aren't they?" Edward laughed.

"Yeah basically. So did you have something in mind, or are we browsing?" He glanced at her, smirking.

"No I have something picked out. It's at that little motorcycle shop, in the plaza over there." She pointed.

"You're looking for a bike?" She nodded. Edward grinned. They parked in the lot, and entered the shop.

"So, what are you looking for?" Edward breathed in her ear, which sent shivers up her spine.

"Something fast."

"Of course." Erika slowly walked through the shop until a Kawasaki ZZR1400 cut away, caught her eye. She glided her fingers over the leather seat. She straddled the machine, and stood it up to get the feel of it.

"I take it you like this one?" Edward asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I think so." She smiled. A small plump guy came out and greeted them.

"I'd like to purchase this vehicle." He looked at Erika like she was joking.

"I think it's going to be a little strong for something as fragile as you," replied the man.

"I think I'll manage." She started it up.

"How much?" asked Edward.

"Twenty thousand. Uh, Miss? It's a really nice bike, I don't want to see it wrapped around a tree."

"You won't. I have total control." She guided it out of the store and drove it up the road, flooring it halfway down, and popping a wheelie; only to stop suddenly in front of the boys. She took out her wallet and paid the man.

"It was nice doing business with you. See you at home Ed." With that she took off, leaving Edward to fill out the papers. Later that night when Edward finally returned, he walked through the door just to be tackled back out of it.

"Hey Ed come with me." Erika grabbed his arm and pulled him towards the woods.

"Where are you taking me? And why?" he asked, pushing tree branches out of his face.

"I don't know where. But anywhere's better than here," she growled.

"Why?"

"Rosalie."

"Enough said," laughed Edward. They came to an opening, and she sat down. Edward stared down at her. Her short black hair shined in the moonlight, her bang hiding part of her beautiful pale face. His gaze went lower noticing she was in a blue tank top and yellow short-shorts.

"What are you wearing?" She looked down at herself, than back up at Edward. Her bang fell back to reveal her face.

"I was getting ready for bed." Edward smirked and sat with her.

"You can sleep?"

"My wolf makes me." She smiled. Her green eyes sparkled. "What's your power Ed?" She laid back in the grass staring at the starry sky.

"I can read minds or hear thoughts." Edward shrugged, lying next to her. "Do you have any?"

"Yup. It's kind of like telekinesis but they're arms not just my mind. It's like if I put it in paint it could literally leave a hand print**." (A/N: For those who watched Elfen lied like Lucy her power) **Edward glanced at her.

"Wow, I've never heard of that before. So how many do you have?"

"Four." She slowly let her eyes drift closed. "So you play piano?" she asked between yawns; her eyes remaining closed.

"Uh, yeah. How did you know?" he asked propping himself up a bit to look down at her.

"Well other than the fact your scent is all over it, your hands give you away." Edward looked at his hands.

"How?"

"Fingers, slightly longer, thinner, and callus on the tips." she smirked.

"Wow, you're pretty observant aren't you?" he laughed.

"You write any songs?"

"Of course."

"Could you hum one? Please?" Edward hesitated for a second, then sighed and started humming a tone. His voice was like velvet, which slowly lulled Erika to sleep. Edward's humming came to a stop. He looked over at Erika's sleeping form, her legs were curled up beneath her, and her arms tucked under her head. She laid on her side, her lips slightly parted. Edward thought she looked absolutely gorgeous, he smirked to himself. He scooped her up into his arms, and brought her home. He laid her down on the couch in his room.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning Erika stretched and flopped right back down on the couch.

"Sleep well?" spoke an angelic voice. Erika smiled and twitched her nose towards a delicious smell. She sat up and looked at Edward. "Breakfast?" Erika nodded hungrily, licking her lips as he handed her the plate.

"Thanks." Erika started to scarf down her eggs and bacon. "This is really good!" She smiled.

"Glad you enjoy it. Uh, Erika do you feed?" Erika locked green eyes with him.

"On blood yes... yes I do."

"Do you need to soon? Because my siblings are all going before we start school." She nodded.

"I could. Just to be at ease, so I can relax instead of worrying about every little accidental blood." Edward gave her a weird look but smiled.

"Ok well, get dressed and we'll go." With that he left her alone. She jumped to her feet and dug through her bag. She pulled out a red _T__he Used_ t-shirt; pale blue ripped skinny jeans and a black hoodie. She also put on black converse. Once she was dressed she put on black eyeliner which brought out her now silvery eyes. Grabbing her bag she left.

"Alright, all ready." She smiled. Edward was already at her side.

"Where's everyone?"

"They left without us." She nodded and head for the door.

"They don't like me much do they?" she asked, her hand resting on the knob.

"They just need to get used to it, you know?" Erika nodded and they headed out.

"So what's on the menu?" Erika asked once Edward pulled off the road. They were surrounded by trees deep within the forest just out of Forks.

"Uh, deer, bears, cougars…stuff like that." Edward replied with a amused smirk. Erika looked deep in thought.

"I think I'll go with bear with the side of fox." Edward laughed. They climbed out of the car and headed in. Edward took off in his own direction and chased down a cougar, pouncing on it and dragging it to the ground. Erika watched in amusement before shedding her hoodie, shirt, pants and shoes. Getting down on all fours, she suddenly became a massive black wolf with silvery eyes. Edwards's eyes widened. She smirked to herself, putting her nose to the dirt and smelt out her prey. Edward followed curiously behind her. She stopped and started growling; the tiny hairs on the scruff of her back stood up. Teeth bared, a huge black bear approached. It too was growling. Erika got closer to the ground before pouncing out and sinking her teeth around its neck. The bear howled in pain and smacked Erika off, her paws pushed off a tree and sent her straight back at the bear, gripping its neck again, this time breaking it.

Edward stared in amazement; he would never admit it but he was also a little scared. He watched as the black wolf drained the bear of it's blood. Thinking she was done, he took a step forward. Her head snapped up and she growled for him to keep his distance, for awhile longer. She than stated to rip out its flesh and devour it. It was a good whole hour till she finished. She than looked at Edward her now hazel-green eyes apologizing for her behavior. She beckoned him forward, with a swift pull of her head. Edward approached cautiously.

"_Don't be afraid. I won't bite."_ Erika thought humorously.

"I'm not afraid you'll bite me, I'm afraid you'll crush me." He laughed, She howled and stomped her paws in laughter while nudging his shoulder with her nose. Edward eyed her fur seeing how the sun that shone through the trees made it sparkle like his flesh.

"_You can touch it if you like."_ Erika thought bowing her head so their eyes were level. Edward extended his hand towards her and walked closer. She nudged his hand with her snout, his hand grazed the fur that would have been her cheek and cradled it there before, moving it up to scratch behind her ear making her raise her head in bliss. He patted her head and smiled.

"It's really warm. I haven't felt warmth like that in such along time." Erika's eyes lit up.

"_Well I'm glad you enjoyed my fur. I haven't been scratched in centuries." _He laughed.

"Anytime."

"_I'll take you up on that." _She laughed. Edward could have died laughing as Erika did as she said she'd do; she fed on a fox before leaving. They started heading back to the car for the end of the days hunt.

"You're not getting in my car like that." Edward faced her, just at the edge of the forest. She whined and shook her massive head, and in a blink of an eye she was her normal self, only in her underwear. If Edward could blush he would have right then.

"Oh. Sorry. Clothes don't phase with me, I can only keep my under layers on with lots of concentration." She smiled, crossing her arms to cover herself.

"Explains why you carry your backpack with you everywhere." He laughed, shyly scratching the back of his head. She nodded. Edward handed her her sweater, shirt , pants, and shoes before making his way to face the car.

"Those would have been the 20th pair this week." She smiled, raising her shoes slightly. Once she was dressed she crawled into the car and turned on the tunes. Edward sighed knowing it was probably some heavy Screamo music, but when he entered the car he was surrounded by classic techno.

"What?" Edward asked, in response to her stare at him.

"Music. Things aren't always what they seem." She smiled bobbing her head to the beat.

"Just wait till you start school." Edward laughed, and they headed home.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**There you go fokes..Hope you liked it I'd really like if you review...Also..I'm not sure if I will yet or not but I might make some chapters song fics so I'm warning now. But other than that I hope you liked it . Love Rayne Blood3**


End file.
